Current products to decrease the internal organ bleeding include externally applied foams, clothes or devices that need surgical implantation. Further, the products are not organ specific, and further, the devices that are placed into or around the vessels with surgical applications or these devices use mechanical compressions, chemical reactions or local muscle contraction methods.